


Sweet as Caramel

by Starksass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, JiHan, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Side!Cheolsoo, Side!Jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksass/pseuds/Starksass
Summary: Jisoo and Seungcheol always have a nice time at the coffee shop near their apartment, until this Friday, which could be his best or worse.





	Sweet as Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story lmao.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This might be cringy, or bad written. There might be parts where you can get confused as to what I'm trying to describe for I am an amateur. Typooos.
> 
> I am hoping, regardless of the mistakes, you can enjoy this story. It's pretty basic and maybe a bit cliché?? Dunno.
> 
> I have to admit I'm a slut for JiHan. 
> 
> Alsoo the JiCheol and CheolSoo are only mentioned slightly on the story, there aren't any actual romantic interactions between them. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this!!

"Is it on you?" Jisoo questioned.

"What? I never agreed on it" Seungcheol scoffed opening the door smiling softly as Jisoo left a loud horribly acted gasp.

"But you were the one to ask me out today at work" Jisoo acted both surprised and offended as a soft smile crept its way onto his pale face.

"I'm pretty sure Jihoon has a hidden microphone and if he hears that, he'd kill both of us" Seungcheol joked earning laughter.

"He'd kill you, not me" Jisoo states "he loves me" Seungcheol gasped audibly

"Are you inferring that the man, who I'm currently dating, would rather loosing his boyfriend rather than his friend?"

"Indeed" Jisoo chuckled as Seungcheol grasped on his shirt, heart level and winced in apparent agony. He then, after chuckling, checked for his wallet looking downwards not noticing the man who had currently been listening to their audible conversation.

"Hey gentlemen, may I take your orders?"

It caught Jisoo's attention the fact the voice was extremely soft, and for an odd reason it made him ease. Oh but that was only for starters, the lad that was standing before them had also the prettiest face, delicate with an amazing porcelain look which made Jisoo wonder if the man working on the café wasn't in fact a doll.

Seungcheol spoke first "Ah yes, thank you. I'll have the Java Chip Frapuccino" smiling the lad typed the order, then looking over an astonished Jisoo.

"What about you _dear_?" The man, who by the tag name was addressed as Jeonghan, directed his gaze at Jisoo calling his attention.

_Dear_

"I- um," Jisoo stuttered. Just a few seconds ago he had his order mentally written and ready to be asked for politely, right after flashing a smile at whomever that was in charge, yet he forgot all of it when his eyes connected with the other boy "I want. . . Uh"

"He'll take the burnt caramel frapuccino" Seungcheol intervened before Jisoo could keep tripping over his own words.

"Oh" the man chuckled, apparently Jisoo's heart thought it was a convenient time to skip a beat "are you sure about that? That mocha is pretty sweet, I'm concerned there might be an oversaturated problem if you ingest it" the lad winked.

_Oh boy_

 

 

"He was totally hitting on you!" Seungcheol cheered as they sat on a desired table fortunately far from the counter so Jisoo wouldn't stumble again "damn, I wish I had that much luck"

"Cheollie. . ."

"Yes?"

"You have a boyfriend"

"Well yeah. . ."

"I'm so telling Jihoon about this"

"Hey! You know what I meant"

 

**_Silence_ **

 

Seungcheol sighed "I meant having an easy way through the path of love, I had to go through numerous embarrassments and moments to actually start talking to Jihoon, and you just walk by to buy a coffee and suddenly you have a _ten_ kneeling over you ready to suck your di-"

 

**_Kick_ **

 

"Oww!! That was uncalled for"

"Your vocabulary is what really was uncalled for, Jesus christ" Jisoo sighed shaking his head resting his fingertips on his temples "Besides, it's not like neither of us like each other. . ."

_Right?_

Seungcheol burst out laughing "who do you think I am? A five year old? You want him as bad as he wants you"

"How would you know?" This earned a smirk.

"I uh, I want uhhh, umm" Seungcheol mocked clearly enjoying teasing his friend as he kept repeating the same sounds.

"Oh shut up, I was just. . . I thought you would ask for mine too" Jisoo excused himself.

"Bitch please we come here every Friday, why would I suddenly ask for your cavity maker beverage for you?" Seungcheol smirked seeing his friend's surprised look as if he really was fooling Seungcheol at first and suddenly started doubting.

"Well-"

"Drinks for Seungcheol" the fairly familiar voice echoed on the younger's ears as a cup slid just before him towards his companion who muttered a form of gratitude "and for. . ." He knew the exact words that were coming after " _Jisah_ "

_Did they just confused his name?_

"It's Jisoo" Jisoo muttered loudly enough for the waiter to hear.

"Oh I'm sorry, we must've confused your name, but to be honest it is somewhat exotic, would you mind if I could call you something simpler? Does _love_ appeal to you?" A blatant smirk was plastered on the male's face.

Imagine you are on a Sunday morning ready to make breakfast, you grab an egg and drop it on the heated pan, it takes you about two minutes for the egg to be ready. If you were to want your egg in less than a minute, it would be recommendable for you to use Jisoo's face instead.

 

  
Once the man left, not before winking, Seungcheol burst out laughing again "Hey hey" he said in between laughter "can I call you love too? Your name is way too difficult to pronounce"

"Shut up"

"Now try telling me I was wrong when I said he was flirting with you" Seungcheol gasped for air "man, I cringed harder than I laughed"

"Shut up, I don't make fun of the lame pick up lines you use on Jihoon, so you're not allowed to do it either"

". . . So you're conscious he is in fact hitting on you?"

 

**_Silence_ **

 

Sly smirk spreading onto to elder "Don't be an arse, you know I'm not interested" Jisoo remarked.

"Oh really? Then you're not gonna save the number plastered on your cup?" Seungcheol's smirk only widened after said words.

"WHAT?" Jisoo grasped his cup rapidly and inspected every inch of it, and in fact was a written number engraved with marker below his name, a side note asking for a call with the letters 'X' and 'O' consecutively written. Though what caught Jisoo's attention mostly was the fact that his name was written _correctly_ , not as Jeonghan, the waiter, had said.

"Ohh, so he used it as an excuse to use that pick up line, clever" Seungcheol muttered thoughtfully as Jisoo inspected the cup still shocked.

"I uhh, I'm-" Once again was Jisoo welcomed in the kingdom of stuttering "I-what the. . . Umm"

"What are you waiting for, add him as a contact!" Seungcheol encouraged him excitedly "give him a call!"

 

 

Jisoo was pretty sure peer pressure was not part of what friendship meant, yet here he was, accompanied of a real version of what the devil must be like, attempting to get him to call a complete stranger who occasionally was pretty good looking and who indirectly encouraged Jisoo to call him.

"Call him! You already got the number then use it!" Seungcheol whined desperately for the hundredth time already, or so it seemed "come on! If the man did prank you, which I highly doubt for he flirted back there, then you won't have to do much talking, but if he did give you his phone number, then call him and get a date" Seungcheol cheered clapping his hands excitedly "it's a win-win situation"

"But what if he's not into me once he gets to know me? Or what if he hates every aspect of mine? What if my voice becomes a nuisance? What if-"

"But what if he _does_ like you? Jisoo, I assure you, _anyone_ would fall in love for you, you are the most brilliant, wonderful and nicest person I've ever met. . . No kidding" Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo by his shoulders holding him on front of him holding eye contact throughout the whole speech, then the elder left out a chuckle "even _I_ did at some point"

To this, Jisoo compulsory blushed at the statement, he knew for a fact he had played a major role in Seungcheol's love life, but hearing it coming from him, again, it sure was the action to send Jisoo to the edge of blushing. It was just a powerful comment but Seungcheol seemed to brush it off easily.

Seungcheol sighed after a long silent pause "If you won't do it I will" he tore Jisoo's phone out of his grasp and quickly dialled the number added as ' ** _정한_** ☕️'

"No no no no no no!" Jisoo rapidly stood up and chased after his playful partner, who kept the game going by running out of the kitchen, then proceeding to go after the bedroom "GIVE IT BACK" Jisoo yelled desperately almost in a cry.  
  
"Come get it!"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND SEUNGCHEOL I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE ANS-"

"Hello?"

Both males froze. It was indeed the same voice Jisoo had heard back at the coffee shop, same sweetness and softness. "Hello?" Called again the voice on the device. Seungcheol rapidly shoved the phone onto Jisoo's embrace and ran out of the room locking the door right after.

"SEUNGCHEOL" Jisoo cried behind the door

"Who's this?" The voice interrupted further threat, Jisoo quickly brought his phone to his ear hearing the other end, quiet and steady. He could almost listen the confusion the male had.

"Hey. . . Uh, it's Jisoo, from-the-café" he managed to spit "you gave me your phone, not sure if it was accidental but, I- yeah" he face palmed himself, yet heard laughter on the other line.

"That was meant for you" he said chuckling "name's Jeonghan"

"Yeah I knew that" he replied without thinking.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. . . I knew, cause I- read the tag pinned on your uniform, um I didn't hack the system or something" to this he earned loud laughter coming from behind the closed door and a chuckle which would be described as gentle if you asked Jisoo.

"It's fine, I get it" the pretty male replied "so. . . You _did_ call after all" he could sense a smirk crawling to the other one's lips even though he could not see him.

"I did yeah" he glared at the door, as if Seungcheol were to see the death glare he was sending him.

"Good" the guy hummed "I really wanted to talk to you, but not about coffee" he huffed playfully "Is it a good timing to confess you're like, really cute?"

Whoop, dragged back into the heated hell of blushing. He cleared his throat before throwing his own lame compliment "Y-You're pretty too" he heard a chuckle "I umm, if I may ask. . . W-why did you, give me your number?"

"Guess" Jeonghan answered, clearly interested in making Jisoo try guessing for his tone had a mischievous hint in it.

"I- umm" Jisoo thought, he wasn't sure what made his mind blank out. He was acknowledged as a bright person who always knew what to say, even with his other crushes, he had never felt this vulnerable and stupid before.

"If someone gives you a number, what do _you_ think they expect?"

"To. . . Receive a call?"

Jeonghan hummed as in approval. "And. . . Why do you usually give people your phone?"

"To. . . Talk to them. . ?"

"So if someone wants to talk to you, what does that mean?"

"That. . ." Jisoo thought "they. . .are interested. . . In you?" Why was Jisoo doubting everything, making his answers sound like a question?

"Mhm, so. . . With the little talk we have had at the café and all of these factors. . . What can you deduce from it?"

"That. . ." Jisoo kept a silence going "You would like to. . . go-out-with-me?"

"Is that a question?"

"I didn't mean it like that-" he mumbled barely audible before Jeonghan would jolt with an answer.

"Cause if it is, the answer would be yes, I'd love to" the boy responded making Jisoo question what and how the hell did he just got his words smoothed out by someone else? "Does tomorrow afternoon sound good to you? I'll leave my shift at the café early so we can go out somewhere"

"Uh, yeah! Yes! Tomorrow" Jisoo smiled.

"Alright, sounds like a date to me" Jeonghan cheered.

"Alright then" He held a squeal in.

"Okay, see you then. Bye" Jeonghan dismissed himself and soon, after Jisoo's response, was the call ended. The door flung open and revealed a smiling Seungcheol wiggling his eyebrows

"So. . . Who's getting fucked?" He teased

"You are for making me call him" Jisoo deadpanned "run" 

And so, without hesitation, Seungcheol ran.


End file.
